State laws vary as to whether it is legal for an individual who is party to a telephone conversation to record that conversation without informing the others of the recording. In some states, a party to such a conversation may freely record it, while in other states it is unlawful to record the conversation. However, according to current federal law, it is lawful for a party to a telephone conversation to record that conversation without the knowledge or consent of the other parties. Therefore, what is needed is a system that provides an easy and practical way to secretly record and access the recordings of telephone conversations in accordance with federal laws.